Many bags and pouches have been devised for the portage of small items. Many of such have had exterior pockets which permit items to be held separate, and many of such bags or pouches have been provided with loops, or rings, or grommets by means of which additional bundles or packages may be attatched. However, most of these prior devices have been devised to be hand-held, as in ladies' handbags, or mounted upon the back or body, as in campers' backpacks or camera cases, or carried upon the waist belt, as in money purses, tobacco pouches or electronic calculator cases. Moreover, the use of pockets, rings, and loops in clothing generally, and outdoor survival-type clothing especially, is well known.
However, none of the said devices have been so devised as to permit a lame or handicapped person to transport small burdens, accessory items, and miscellanious small articles at will in safety and convenience, and with the hands and body unencumbered; and none of the said devices has been devised to employ a common crutch in a carry-all capacity to that end, as none of the said devices here described have been devised to be mounted upon a common crutch.
Heretofore, a lame or handicapped person, being often seated or wheelchair borne, would frequently find it difficult, inconvenient, or uncomfortable to make use of trouser pockets, especially back pockets. Additionally, a woman would encounter the difficulty of attempting the management of a handbag or purse while using crutches. Handbags hinder balance and mobility in that they tend to swing freely and catch against nearby objects such as tables, chairs, or even persons of immediate proximity.
School children further find it difficult to transport school books and supplies, and are even more likely to be overbalanced by an unwieldly burden. The usual expedient of strapping together schoolbooks and tying them directly to a handle of a crutch is disadvantageous in that the presence of such a dangling strap makes the manual retention of the crutch during use quite difficult and unreliable.